


Charles Xavier X Reader – Winter Break

by writeyouin



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: A Request from the prompt: “My other roommates are going out of town with their families for winter break and I usually stay by myself but you want me to go home with you because you feel bad that I’d be all alone on a holiday.”





	Charles Xavier X Reader – Winter Break

You sat in the mansions’ bustling common room with the other students, all of whom were excited to go home for winter break; even the ones without homes had been invited elsewhere. You chatted to your roommates animatedly, hiding the desolation that had taken hold. The students slowly trickled out of the room as various families or transportation arrived until you were alone in the large room, watching the snow begin to fall with a melancholy heart.

Charles entered the room, seeing you alone, “(Y/N), isn’t your ride here yet?” he questioned amiably.

You gave him a sad smile, “Just waiting for it now, it really should have been here by now though.”

“Do you want me to contact your family? I could send someone out to check the roads if you’d like.”

“No need, I’m waiting for a taxi anyway…”

Charles observed you for a long moment, noticing the sorrow in your eyes, then proceeded to gently probe your mind, “ _Another holiday alone… super._ ”

Even with the knowledge gained Charles thought it prudent to ask the question aloud to avoid suspicion, “So, are you looking forward to seeing your family?”

“They’re occupied – I’m heading off to an empty house this year.”

“You know you could always stay here with me for the break,” Charles offered casually, you looked him up and down cautiously, your silence forcing him to speak again, “It wouldn’t just be us of course, there would also be Raven, Hank, and some of the other students who’ve opted to stay. We’re celebrating the holidays as they’re meant to be celebrated, with alcohol, poor life choices, games, and decorations.”

“You don’t have to do this; you know that right?”

“Do what?” his brow furrowed.

“Pretend. Look I get it; my other roommates are going out of town with their families for winter break and I usually stay by myself but you want me to go home with you because you feel bad that I’d be all alone on a holiday. Well here’s a newsflash, it’s okay, I don’t need entertaining like a little kid… I’ve done this long enough to know that now,” you stated, feeling isolated by the lonely words.

Charles offered up an energetic smile, “That is one way to look at it. In a way you’re right, you don’t  **need**  entertaining like a child but it’s the holidays, you  **get to** be entertained like a child. You think I’m only inviting you out of pity but that’s not true, I’ve seen you flourish in my class for years now, you have a light like no-one else; don’t let that light die over the holidays, stay with me.”

Hearing the sincerity in your Charles’ voice, you weighed up your options; his kindness felt somewhat overwhelming, with a weak smile you spoke up, “Okay… you promise there’ll be stupid games?”

“As stupid as you can get, now if you could be of some assistance I’d rather like some help placing mistletoe under Hank’s lab door, he’s eluded me for years but I know I can outsmart him this time.”

You laughed manically at the mental image of the fuzzy, blue Beast being forced to kiss the professor, then between wheezy breaths, “Whatever you say, professor.”

“Now, now, it’s the holidays, call me Charles, I insist.”

“Alright, happy holidays, Charles.”

“Happy holidays, (Y/N).”


End file.
